


Amnesia Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2018 and updated with additional recs in February 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Amnesia Recs

**Added June 2018**

**Title:** Closed Book  
 **Why:** This isn't the “regular” take on amnesia but just as great for that. I really like how no matter if Bucky remembers Steve or not he loves him and is attracted to him.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699007/>

**Title** : Five Rivers  
 **Why** : Steve forgets faces, and then Bucky forgets everything, and then Steve forgets himself, and Bucky forgets that Steve is a stubborn SOB who loves him. Featuring obscure brain injuries, lots of water imagery, and a super secret takedown of toxic masculinity. Also, Sarah and Winnie show up.  
 **Link:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548153/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548153/chapters/31084656)

 **Title** : Into That Good Night  
 **Why:** If you haven't read this fic yet, it's worth going in unspoiled, so I won't say too much, except that it does fit the theme, plus it's plotty and amazing and one of my all-time faves. Warning for major character death, but I loved it even as somebody who is usually too much of a cupcake for MCD  
 **Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055/>

 **Fic Name:** How can a loser ever win  
 **Why:** Such a BEAUTIFUL FIC. Bucky reclaiming himself, steadfast Steve, beautiful beautiful writing.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439569/>

**Title:** Memory  
 **Why:** Post-TWS, Bucky doesn't remember anything and takes drastic measures to try and give Steve back the “real” Bucky. Really well written but emotionally kind of devastating. Does end on a hopeful note, though.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881>

**Fic Name:** Once you've fallen from classical virtue  
 **Why:** One of them having amnesia is good? TWO IS BETTER  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/667942>

**Fic Name:** Our history is just in our blood (history, like love, is never enough)  
 **Why:** Bucky doesn't remember his past, and that's ok. A lovely Steve POV fic.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/383276>

**Title:** These American Dreams (ain't no white picket fences left for me)  
 **Why:** Bucky gets a chance at a nice, normal small-town life with a charming cast of characters  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717252>

**Fic Name:** through smoke, solid ground  
 **Why:** mags writing is just [chef’s kiss]. Anyone dares to say second person POV is dead? I show them this fic. AMAZING Bucky characterisation and pov. Amazing writing, very nuanced and subtle and spare.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117743/>

**Fic Name:** time to kill  
 **Why:** Steve didn’t end up hibernating for 70 years. Instead, he ends up as an operative in the Cold War, engaged in an assassin vs assassin cat and mouse game with a Bucky who doesn’t remember him. Superb nuanced writing as only dirtybinary can do.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080849>

**Title:** Untitled  
 **Why:** A tumblr ficlet I enjoyed with prompt “I have amnesia and you say you’re my best friend but I keep on forgetting and thinking we’re lovers au” because it's cute and it's interesting to see how Bucky interprets their relationship when he can't remember it  
 **Link:** <http://whtaft.tumblr.com/post/174870760589/oooo-stevebucky-i-have-amnesia-and-you-say>

**Added February 2020**

**Title:** under one small star  
 **Why:** fairytale AU where bucky doesn't remember growing up with steve  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567894>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
